Parallel Parking
by kissacazador
Summary: The team, (mainly Rossi), needs to teach Spencer how to drive a car in less than a week or he might lose his job as a field agent. However, certain things happen along the way, including a double date and a car accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel Parking **

**Summary**: The team, (mainly Rossi), needs to teach Spencer how to drive a car in less than a week or he might lose his job as a field agent. However, certain things happen along the way, including a double date and a car accident.

Rated **M **for language and sexual situations.

I Do Not Own _**Criminal Minds**__;_ it belongs to CBS and was created by Jeff Davis, and I'm only using it for the entertainment of this story.

**Author's Notes**: This is my first _**Criminal Minds **_story and I love the characters so much, that I decided to write a funny and romantic concept. Emily and Spencer are my favorite characters, but they will be written slightly AU and Emily will do something OOC. The first chapter explains what everyone has to do, so it'll be slightly slow compared to the others.

I read many entertaining _**Criminal Minds **_stories by many great authors, including **RogueStorm84 **and they were my inspiration…thanks Rogue!

And a special shout-out to **deanstheman** for beta reading this for me and you can find her through her most recent stories _**Across the Bridge of Sighs **_and _**Running Against the Wind**_…thanks!

**Warning**: This will be a three-chapter story but all the sex parts will be in the last chapter only, which contains slash, so be forewarned if this is not your cup of tea.

**Parallel Parking **

Chapter One

The team assembled in the conference room bright and early on Monday morning to meet with the new Human Resources Specialist, Duane R. Lippincott, who was known to be '_by the book' _and would '_make your life a living hell'_ if all was not in order within your department.

"Good morning everyone, I am Mr. Lippincott and I assure you this will be quick and painless as I expect to talk without being interrupted," the short, balding man with glasses stated while he opened his brief case.

"I was checking over everyone's personnel files and have found many incomplete forms from my previous successor; therefore, I will need these completed by this Friday before five pm. That is about one-hundred hours from now," he remarked, sitting down at the head of the table. The team all sighed.

"I will go in alphabetical order, which means Garcia, Penelope, is up first," Lippincott explained, motioning for the computer genius to sit down next to him. "Ms. Garcia, you will need to complete twenty-two hours of community service as well as twelve hours of class time on gun safety along with an oral quiz at the end of the lecture. You will report tomorrow morning at 7:00 am in classroom 109 in the FBI Student Quarters." He handed her two folders. "Next is Hotchner, Aaron…"

Penelope interrupted him, "Excuse me, Sir, but I'm not an agent, so I don't need a lecture on gun safety."

"Ms. Garcia, I despise people who disrupt me…" The HR Specialist challenged. "However, since you already have, I will advise you to relook at your career book about yearly procedures you must complete in order to keep working for this fine establishment."

Penelope looked desperately to her supervisor for support but Hotch simply shrugged his shoulders. Knowing her defeat, she sat back down in her previous chair while Aaron took hers, sitting next to the stern man in charge of this meeting.

"Mr. Hotchner, you will need to complete twenty hours of group therapy and your first appointment is at four o'clock this afternoon with Dr. Alice Bailey in Room 613." Duane handed him a folder. "I am quite disappointed though since you are the Senior Supervisory Special Agent of this department and really should set a better example for your team. Next is Jareau, Jennifer."

Aaron stood up while JJ sat.

"Ms. Jareau, you will need to complete thirty hours at the gun range, plus you will be joining Ms. Garcia tomorrow morning at 7:00 am in classroom 109 in the FBI Student Quarters for a class on gun safety with an oral quiz at the end of the lecture. Next is Morgan, Derek."

JJ exchanged smirks with Derek as they passed each other.

"Mr. Morgan, you will need to have a complete physical with Dr. Louis D. Fleming at the Marine Corps Clinic Wednesday from eight in the morning until you are finished. My guess is you will be there for several hours, subsequently Mr. Hotchner, I would not expect Mr. Morgan all day. Next is Prentiss, Emily."

Derek reluctantly abdicated the chair for Emily. He desperately wanted to express his annoyance of having a full day of medical tests, but decided against it.

"Ms. Prentiss, you will need to complete sixty hours of one-on-one therapy with Dr. Nolan Bartowski in Room 623 beginning in one hour from now. Plus, I will need your current birth certificate and social security card."

"Sixty hours!" Emily barked while he handed her three folders.

"Yes, "you will need to complete sixty hours of one-on-one therapy with Dr. Nolan Bartowski in Room 623 beginning in one hour from now." Lippincott repeated with a small glare.

"That's not fair!" she shouted, tossing back his folders. "And what the hell is a _current birth certificate?_ I only have the one…you know, from my uh, _birth_."

"Well, Ms. Prentiss, I understand your frustration, but rules are rules," he stated, "And I am here to uphold those rules, unlike my previous successor."

"Well, _Mr. Lippincott_, these rules suck!" she bellowed, "And I ain't doing them!"

"Well, I will urgently let my supervisors know when I return to my office," the short man continued. "I am also recommending you for anger management classes and speech lesson class as well."

"What?!" Emily shouted, looking for help among her team. "Hotch, do something; he can't do this, right?"

Aaron slowly stood up, clearing his throat. "Umm, Emily, please apologize to the man and just do the therapy since I have to as well."

With her friends motioning for her to do the right thing, Emily looked the Specialist directly in his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled and will report for my uh, therapy."

"Thank you. I will accept your sincere apology; however, you might want to consider speech lesson class given that _ain't_ is not a correct form of the English language."

Emily aggressively snatched the folders, shooting him an irritated look.

"Now we can move onto Reid, Spencer," Duane responded when Emily sat back in her chair with a vicious scowl.

"Mr. Reid, you will need to receive a Virginia State Driver's License and will be immediately suspended from all field work until then."

"What, no…that's not fair!" Spencer shouted.

"Yes, it is very fair since you are breaking several federal laws by not having one," he answered, handing him a folder along with a current driver's license manual. "I honestly do not know how it's even possible for anyone not to notice this insane concept…a FBI field agent with no current driver's license on file, especially someone of your intelligence and academic standing. In fact, I could not find any ever issued to you. Mr. Reid, do you even know how to operate a moving vehicle?"

"Of course, who doesn't?" Spencer lied, looking nervous.

"Good, then you should have no problem obtaining one by Friday. Next is Rossi, David." Reid moved while Rossi sat next to the stern man.

"Mr. Rossi, I am extremely delighted to meet you, seeing as I am a huge fan. I find you very fascinating and talented," Duane announced, shaking his hand warmly. "And you are the only one in this entire building who has completed all forms and classes… congratulations, you are free from paperwork."

"Thank you, Sir," David responded with a hesitant smile.

"On the other hand, I know how much this team means to you and will suggest, off the record of course, that you should aid your coworkers so they will meet the deadline on Friday. I will be in my office until 7:15 pm tonight should anyone have questions or comments." Lippincott packed his brief case and then walked to the door. "Have a great day."

"Oh man, was that guy for real or what?" Derek questioned no one in particular.

"I suggest we get moving on these projects because the sooner we start the faster we finish," Hotch suggested.

"Great idea, Hotch," David agreed, looking around to the infuriated team. "Who can I help?"

Everyone remained quiet while they tried to ponder all the facts and couldn't believe how much time will be wasted on these projects.

Derek let out a huge sigh and concurred with his supervisor, "Hey, Emily, how about I walk you over to Room 623 now?"

With an irate huff, she stood. "Yeah, thanks. I guess I should get this crap over with before I have to take anger management and speech lesson classes." Everyone let out a chuckle as they walked out.

Rossi determined Reid needed his assistance the most. "Well, how about I help you study and then take you out onto the traffic course for beginners?"

"I guess."

"Reid, what's wrong?" Rossi asked, sitting next to the quiet man.

"I never learned how to drive…I'm uh, scared." Spencer admitted.

With a warm smile, Rossi lightly grabbed him by the neck, "It's okay; everyone feels that way at first. I promise by Thursday night, you'll be a natural."

"That sounds great and I'll accept your help," the young agent said with a relived smile.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel Parking **

Chapter Two

The following morning at eight o'clock, Rossi met with Reid at the traffic course for beginners to begin the first day of basic learning. Spencer had memorized the handbook within three minutes yesterday and had already passed every quiz David had given gave him.

"What is the first thing you need to do?" Rossi asked, standing by the passenger door of the SUV.

"I need to check the maintenance of the vehicle," Reid replied promptly, walking around the automobile. "Everything checks…tires are weighed correctly, visibility out of the widow is clear and…"

"Fine, Reid, now what?" Rossi interrupted, knowing full well the young doctor would've made a long speech.

"I sit in the driver's seat to check instruments there."

Both men hopped into the SUV as Spencer checked everything… everything from the mirrors to the blinkers to the glove compartment latch. Before he could double check them, Rossi interrupted again, trying not to sound impatient. "Alright, looks good so start it and I want you to drive down to that fifth orange cone, stop and turn left, then come back around to that tenth cone." Rossi pointed as the younger man nodded.

"Did you know that seventy-seven percent of drivers involved in an accident were less than fifteen miles from home and more than half were less than five miles from home?" Reid stated. "In fact, eighty percent of crashes and sixty-five percent of near-crashes involved some form of driver distraction, according to a 2005 study by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration and the Virginia Tech Transportation Institute."

"Actually, Dr. Reid, I did know those facts, but why don't we concentrate on the course now?"

Spencer turned on the motor, then turned it off quickly. "Do you know that sixty-four percent of all accidents…"

"Reid…" David sighed, "Please, just drive down to the fifth cone and stop."

Spencer nodded, restarting the car and shifting the gear into '_drive'_. He slightly pumped the gas pedal and the auto slightly jerked, causing him to slam on the brakes. "Sorry, I thought I lost control."

"Uh, we were barely going fifteen miles per hour."

"Oh, it seemed faster," Spencer nervously responded.

"It's okay; let's try it again."

The jittery young male faked a smile and started it again. When David motioned for him to go, Spencer cleared his throat and moved the gear to '_drive' again_. The SUV pulled out of the parking space and began to cruise past the first orange cone at twenty-two miles per hour.

"You're doing good…now increase the speed to thirty." David suggested.

Gripping the steering wheel with all the might he had, Reid slightly pushed down the accelerator as it sped up. With it going faster, they soon passed the second, third and fourth cones.

"Now ease up and begin to pump the break since the fifth cone is a stop sign and you need to turn left." Rossi reminded, as he was pleasantly surprised on how well this was going.

With the fifth cone in sight, Spencer did what he was told. As he eased up off the accelerator, he began pumping the brake. However, the speed only decreased by 3 mph and he became concerned. With another pump, still not feeling secure about stopping in time, the driver vigorously slammed on the brakes, immediately causing the back end to slightly fishtail and then stop hard.

"What in the hell was that?!" Rossi barked, gripping the door handle so hard his knuckles were white.

Spencer jumped out of the vehicle and began coughing in the cloud of smoke from the tires and brakes. "I thought we were going to crash, so I stopped it."

Rossi exited the SUV and walked over to a hyperventilating Reid. "Bend over and breathe." Spencer did what he was told and stood like that for a few minutes as he tried regaining his composure.

David leaned on the hood while Spencer paced, "I don't think I can do this…we almost crashed!"

"We didn't almost crash… you panicked," the dark-haired male remarked. "We need to keep practicing or you will not be an agent anymore."

Reid nodded. "I know, but I can't stop thinking about all the statistics of everything pertaining to driving."

"Look, the only advice I can give…" Rossi paused to stare at the young man in the eye. "The only thing that makes a driver good is focus. And I know you would never be distracted by phones, computers, or music, but your mind needs to be clear. You can't be thinking about stats and stuff…just concentrate on your vehicle and its surroundings."

"It's easier said than done since I have an eidetic memory."

Rossi laughed and then motioned for Spencer to enter the driver's side. The younger man sat behind the steering wheel again, taking deep breaths. Rossi motioned for him to start and he did with a loud sigh.

Reid put the SVU into gear and was soon cruising along at twenty miles per hour. Upon passing the fourth cone, he began breathing heavily. Then the fifth cone was in sight.

"Slow down and put the blinker on to turn left."

Spencer nodded, hearing every word.

The SUV gently stopped at the fifth cone and then turned left. Reid maneuvered the vehicle safely around each remaining cone before stopping at the tenth one.

"You did it!" David shrieked, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, done! Like a professional."

"Yeah, yeah, it was," the driver stated, grinning giddily. "I actually did it and never panicked."

"How about we take two laps around the course?" the instructor said. "Only stop at cones five and ten, but you need to manage a speed of thirty-five miles per hour at all times."

"Yes, Sir, I think I can manage that," Spencer positively replied with a big smile now that he felt secure behind the wheel.

The first lap went very well but on the second lap after passing the fifth cone, Reid became too confident behind the wheel. He was going ten miles too fast, thus ignoring the speed limit.

"Spencer, you need to slow down a bit," Rossi suggested.

"Nah, we're fine," Reid replied, briefly taking his eyes off the road to state his case and not seeing the food service cart driving on the side of the road towards the main building.

"Spencer, look out!" David yelled, pointing to the danger ahead.

The driver fiercely slammed on the braked as the vehicle once again fish-tailed. However, it ended up smacking into the cart and food went flying everywhere.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Spencer shouted, turning off the motor. "I killed people…there's blood everywhere!"

"No! No, it's not blood its tomato sauce…you hit a food cart," Rossi explained, managing to remain calm as usual. "I'll go and check on everyone, but you stay here and... just breathe okay?"

Upon discovering the man driving the cart was only mad and not hurt, David immediately felt relieved.

Security was at the scene within minutes but unfortunately, so was Mr. Lippincott, with broken eye glasses. Spencer gave his statement about the accident while Rossi spoke with the new Human Resources Specialist.

"That man is a menace to everyone on or near the road!" Duane shouted, waving his busted eye glasses. "He'll never be an agent since he will most definitely flunk that driving exam!"

"Sir, it was an accident."

"Mr. Rossi, I was hit by a flying potato… that was not an accident; it was attempted murder and I want him arrested!"

"Sir, you're upset," David calmly replied. "Have a seat and relax… you'll feel better."

"I want him arrested!"

"Who's being arrested and what in the hell happened here?" Erin Strauss, BAU Section Chief, asked.

"Well, Ma'am, one of your suspended agents tried to murder me with a potato because I refused to let him work without a driver's license."

"Who in the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Duane R. Lippincott, the new Human Resources Specialist."

"Well, which agent did this?"

"Erin, it was Spencer Reid," David answered.

"Dr. Reid, what happened here?" The BAU Section Chief inquired.

Spencer explained the entire situation before a small panic attacked occurred.

"I think I see the whole picture and I have decided that both Rossi and Lippincott will assist the doctor in prepping for the vehicle exam." Strauss said, earning glares from Duane. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Ma'am," the Human Resources Specialist replied, then she left.

"How about we call it a day and resume all of this at eight o'clock tomorrow morning?" David asked as the other two men nodded.

~ CM ~ CM ~ CM ~ CM ~ CM ~

The next morning, Emily had arranged for everyone, including Duane, to meet in the BAU conference room.

"Thanks everyone for coming here so early, and I just have one thing to say. Mr. Lippincott, what's it going to take for you to drop this witch hunt?"

"Are you bribing me, Ms. Prentiss?" he questioned.

"Yes…what do you want?" She stood in front of him. "Do you want to do me?"

Everyone gasped, including Duane. "What?" she stated. "Don't act all surprised since we're all thinking it. I've had bad sex before, so I'll take one for the team."

"I'm appalled!" the HR Specialist shrieked, standing up to leave.

"Sit down, shorty!" she barked. "I'll fuck you right here and now if that's what needs to be done to get you off of our backs!"

"Ms. Prentiss, I'm still appalled but need to state for the record that you are _definitely _not my type!"

"Oh…how about a cute, perky blonde then," Emily said, pushing JJ into the man's personal space.

"Emily!" JJ shouted, sidestepping out of her fellow-agent's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Ms. Prentiss, she's definitely not my type and way too skinny!"

"Oh…oh!" Emily then pushed Penelope into the man's personal space. "How about a full-figured wannabe blonde?"

"Emily!" JJ and Garcia both shouted, alarmed.

"Emily…stop it!" Hotch yelled. "They're not his type…he's gay."

"What?"

"And you call yourself a profiler?" Duane huffed, sitting down. "Ms. Prentiss, I am at a loss of how to punish you."

"Well, Morgan here is really good at punishing people… especially naughty men like yourself," she remarked, earning a glare from Derek.

"Jeez, Em… stop already!" JJ warned.

"And for the record, Mr. Morgan isn't my type," Duane remarked.

"Thank god," Derek said, in relieved tone.

"I am more into European ethnic men… like Italians," the short man stated, as all glanced to Rossi.

"Great… you and David will wine and dine tonight and tomorrow we will be back to normal," Emily said, earning a glare from Rossi and a smile from Duane. "C'mon, Dave, you gotta take one for the team every now and then. I would've done this jerk, although it probably would have been horrible."

"I am in the room, you know," Duane commented.

"Seriously, David, it's not like we're asking you to take a bullet or anything."

"Actually Emily, I would rather get shot than date a man," Rossi replied, looking at the HR Specialist, "Uh, sorry, but I'm into women."

"Well Duane, how about Hotch or Reid?"

"Emily!" Aaron shouted, as she smirked.

Duane looked disgusted at the sight of both men and stood up to leave. Emily took a hold of his sleeve, "Please don't leave… we can find someone for you."

"Emily, stop it!"

"No, Hotch, at least I'm doing something."

Everyone was now yelling at Emily, including Duane.

"I am not sure if I'm gay or not, but I will have sex with Mr. Lippincott," Spencer blurted out as the room became silent. "I've been thinking about this for a while and I decided that this year I want to lose my virginity… either to a male or female."

Everyone sat in silence, until Garcia asked what they were all thinking. "You're a virgin?"

"Yes, I am," he replied. "I am not sure if I want to be with men or women though since it's still confusing to me."

The room fell to silence once again until Duane cleared his throat, "Uh…Mr. Reid, I uh, have a proposition for you to consider… I think I know how you might decide on how to lose your virginity and how to gain your license." He paused, searching for the right words to say in the crowded room. "My sister used to teach driver's education and is now a professor at the university, but she too is a virgin and is gender confused, so it might be a good idea to talk it over with someone like yourself."

"I don't know…a blind date?" Spencer replied.

"Well, it wouldn't be if you could go on a double date with someone," he suggested, glancing at David.

"Lippincott, I already told you that I am not gay," Rossi replied.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me; I thought it would be a good idea for them to feel relaxed around friends." Duane stated, with a smile. "We could just talk since we already have a great deal in common and this way Doreen and Mr. Reid would feel at ease."

Everyone's eyes at the table put pressure on David, who eventually gave in. Emily was ecstatic and made all the reservations while the others went to finish their duties to make the new Human Resources Specialist happy by completing their unfinished files.

Rossi and Reid walked back to the driving course to get started, "David, do you think I am ready to lose my virginity?"

"Look, Spencer, you should only do what feels right in your heart. If meeting this woman is meant for you to be together sexually, then follow your heart. Don't worry about Duane, me or statistics… just do what you want to do."

Reid nodded, climbing into the SUV. "Do you think I am ready to get my license yet?"

"With more practice…yes, you should be ready," he said, motioning for them to start.

The day went much better as Spencer actually made three complete laps at 35 mph; however, it took almost four hours to do so as they stopped and started many times.

At the end of the day, both walked back to the BAU to find Emily had bought flowers for Spencer to give to Doreen and a new tie for him to wear. Reid gave a nervous smile as others patted him on the back and wished him well.

Duane motioned for the duo to follow him to the restaurant where his sister would meet them. Rossi looked over to see Spencer squirming in the passenger seat and gave him a warm smile as assurance to hopefully a good night ahead.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parallel Parking **

Chapter Three

The Indian restaurant was a little fancier than Spencer was used to; therefore, he was very grateful for his new tie. Reid and David followed Duane to their reserved table and gently sat the beautiful bouquet of flowers down.

"I just received a text from Doreen; she's waiting for the valet," Duane remarked with a big smile while Spencer gave a nervous one.

"There she is," Duane said, standing up as did the other men. David was stunned by the beautiful female approaching them… Doreen Lippincott was a six foot tall, slim goddess with long golden blonde locks and violet eyes. She was wearing a white halter dress that exposed her long tanned legs, full, bouncy breasts and feminine arms.

"Doreen, this is Mr. Spencer Reid and Mr. David Rossi. And gentlemen, this is my sister, Miss Doreen Rachel Lippincott." Once the introduction was finished, Duane suggested they sit and order drinks.

David was intrigued by the stunning woman while Spencer sat quietly. Doreen explained how she was a _Professor of Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry_ and most of it was rather boring. Even Duane tried to steer the conversation to music, sports and movies, but she only spoke of her profession.

Since the meal was over and the conversation was dull, David didn't want this evening to end on a bad note and suggested they all come back to his house to share a bottle of imported wine.

As the siblings were following David and Spencer, Duane noticed her sister was unusually quiet. "Doreen, are you enjoying the evening so far?"

"Yes."

"How about Mr. Reid's company?"

"Yes," she replied again with a blank stare out the window.

Duane decided not to press her and just sat in silence as they followed David's vehicle.

"Are you having a good time?" Rossi asked of his quiet passenger.

"Yes."

"Are you enjoying Doreen's company?"

"Yes," he replied again with a blank stare out the window.

David decided not to press him and just sat in silence as they led the way to his house. Once inside, David softly played opera on the CD player and then opened the wine. "Duane, will you assist me in the kitchen?"

"Yes, of course," he replied, knowing it was a cue to leave the couple alone. Once inside the beautiful kitchen, Duane was amazed by the detail and had to get a house tour.

As the music played in the living room, Spencer commented on how this particular opera ended. Doreen stated she already knew that and the room became silent again. After several intense moments she remarked, "I know my brother set us up tonight, but I will not have sex with you now or ever. I am not attracted to you in any way; therefore, it would be a waste of time for us to continue sitting here."

"Oh, I see," Reid remarked in a high pitch, causing him to clear his throat. "May I ask why?"

"You seem very immature…childish, and I am not into that," she explained. "I prefer a man who looks and acts like a man; not a male with boyish features trying to be a man…understand?"

"Uh, no…not really," Spencer replied, sitting at the edge of the sofa. "I am a man, thus I feel your comments are degrading. Just because I am a virgin doesn't mean that I'm immature."

"Sorry I feel this way and you don't understand."

"That's it?" he exclaimed. "Then why did you want to come back here with me?"

"I want to be with Mr. Rossi sexually and I was hoping he would want the same since we exchanged several sensual glances during dinner."

"Oh, I see," Reid remarked in a high pitch again and once again clearing his throat. "Please give them my regards since I am leaving now."

"Sure, I will."

"That's it?" he exclaimed again. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"Yes."

Reid picked up his bag and headed out the door. He was walking at such a fast pace that he was six blocks over within minutes. _What is wrong with me? I'm immature and childish because I have boyish looks? Who does she think she is? Why am I mad? I didn't want to be with her either. Will I be a virgin forever? Will I ever learn how to drive?_

Rossi and Lippincott returned to the room only to find the professor sitting there by herself.

"Where's Spencer?" David asked, looking around.

"He left and sends his regards."

"What?" the two men demanded in unison.

"I explained to him that we are not compatible and he left," Doreen firmly replied as David handed her a glass of wine.

"Doreen, what have you done?" Duane demanded. "I'll go find him and hopefully, he will accept my apology." He grabbed his jacket and left.

Duane finally spotted the confused man several blocks away and pulled up alongside of him. "Mr. Reid, may I please give you a lift home?"

Spencer glanced over to see the sedan and being very cold, he accepted the ride. Duane turned up the heater and looked the young man in the eye. "Mr. Reid, I am sincerely sorry for the way my sister acted and I honestly had no idea this is how the night would end."

The cold male noticed the sincerity in the driver's eye and accepted the apology. Duane insisted on driving him home and once they arrived, Spencer invited him in for a cocktail.

Duane was amused by the liquor selection the doctor had. "I can't tell you the last time I saw a wine-cooler, let alone had one."

"Uh, sorry," Reid blushed.

"No need to apologize," he stated. "What a cozy place you have here."

"Thanks, but it's really small," Spencer said. "You want a tour?"

"Sure."

Reid showed his houseguest around and both stared at the double bed once they were in the bedroom. "This is where I sleep."

"That is what I assumed," Duane replied as they laughed. Then the room fell to an eerie silence. "Mr. Reid, I would very much like to make love to you right now if that is what you want."

"Would it be out of pity?" Spencer questioned, as his head fell of embarrassment.

"No, it would be out of lust," Duane replied, lifting the young man's face. "I am very attracted to you and desperately want to be inside of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course," he remarked. "I would never lie about being horny."

Spencer giggled, then immediately composed himself. "What do I do first?"

Duane took him in a long kiss, then they began wildly undressing one another. Once they were both naked, Spencer stood there in amazement of how large the short man was. "You're huge!"

Lippincott laughed, "So are you…but thanks anyways."

"No, I mean…you're huge and that's never gonna fit in me," Reid stated, pointing to the man's erection as he laughed.

"Mr. Reid, do not worry…I am going to gently open you up, so you won't hurt."

"Will you call me Spencer instead?"

"Sure…Spencer," he replied, taking him to the bed and lubing himself up as Reid turned pale. "Spencer, please relax…I'll be very gentle."

Reid nodded and before he knew it, he was being finger fucked by the man who almost had him arrested hours earlier. Although he was being tenderly massaged, it still hurt. _What is happening? Is this what I really want? Am I even attracted by this man? Well, he is very huge…_

And in a matter of minutes, Reid had that huge penis thrusted into him. "Oh…oh, man! Oh, that feels incredible!" By now the pain had completely waned and with each thrust, Duane's cock rubbed against Spencer's sensitive prostate, propelling the filthiest sensations through him. Reid enthusiastically moaned, not caring if any of his close neighbors heard. _This was sex? This was wonderful! Why had he waited so long?_

Duane couldn't stop himself, driving in faster, rubbing against that sweet spot as often as he could as the young male eagerly clutched at his back and shook beneath him. It was erotically breathtaking as Duane had never been with someone who was so damn gorgeous yet innocent and naïve.

Spencer hadn't realized how vulnerable he was, his inexperience now making him completely lost with both dependence and sensation. The older male wasn't sure how he should deal with that, but Duane was losing control. He licked his way down Reid's chest to suck his erected nipples to propel more of those exquisite sounds out of him, while still fiercely pounding away.

Duane flipped the young doctor over, as the duo twisted together on the bed, all sense of time gone as they were lost in each other. This was more than a one-night stand…it was passionate love making. Duane found just the right angle to ram into Spencer over and over from behind until the doctor was screaming out his name in complete ecstasy; his fingers gripping the headboard and making it shake. Duane yet again pulled Spencer into a different position, changing the angle of his leg in order to allow for deeper penetration, and the noises that came out of Spencer's mouth confirmed that Duane had made it even better for him.

"Duane… Duane, please… hurry!"

"Spencer, cum for me…now!" Duane exclaimed, reaching for his lover's cock while forcing himself inside the young man harder and harder, his hand and his hips falling into a rhythm. "I want you cum with me."

Spencer came harder than ever, practically making him pass out; yet still found the strength to scream out his orgasm. He violently shook under Duane, who was still working him through it, fondling and fucking him as he clenched around Duane's cock. He soon became hard again while Duane hammered into him until they both came at the same time.

"Spencer! Spencer…y-yeessss!" Duane screamed in ecstasy, collapsing on top of the former virgin, still buried inside him. "Oh man…"

Neither man moved a muscle, trying to gain control over their rapid breathing. Duane gazed over into the eyes of his new lover. "I need to pull out and it's going to hurt, and I'll do it as gentle as possible, but first I need to know what you're feeling."

Spencer used his lips to answer for him and that made the Human Resources Specialist extremely happy as he slowly withdrew from his lover's ass.

"Damn…that was probably the best sex I've ever had!" Duane sincerely said, brushing away the stringy hair off of Reid's sweat-saturated forehead before drawing him in for another passionate kiss.

"Really?" Spencer questioned timidly. "I was good?"

"No, you were great!"

Spencer bashfully smiled. "I'm glad you were my first… I totally trusted you and you uh… made it perfect. Thanks and I'll never forget it."

"Oh Spencer, it was remarkable and I should thank you as well!" Duane exclaimed. "I wanted to time my orgasm with yours and uh…" Duane paused to catch his breath. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Reid answered, but needed to know more. "Duane, are you sure I uh, great…I mean, did you _really_ enjoy it?"

Duane caressed his cheek, then practically inhaled him into a sensual kiss. "Was that the answer you wanted?"

Spencer giggled again. "Yeah it was." They cuddled for a while until they both became hard again. "Duane, can I do you now?"

"I was hoping you were going to say that," he replied, getting into position.

Spencer wildly rocked into the shorter male over and over and then had the most intense orgasm ever imagined. "Oh fuck, that was awesome!"

"Yes, Spencer, it was."

They made love over and over, until it was time to sleep. The two males needed to be rested for the big day that was planned. Duane was going to make it his number one priority to assist Reid with his driving.

Rossi found the two men at the driving course at eight o'clock in the morning. "Rossi, look I parallel parked!"

"Yeah, I can see that," David remarked. "How on earth did you learn that so quickly?"

"Uh, Duane taught me last night," Spencer replied as he and Lippincott chuckled.

"Oh… oh, I see."

"Mr. Rossi, I hope leaving you last night alone with my sister was not too much of an _inconvenience_ for you?"

"Uh… no Sir, she wasn't."

"Oh…oh, I see," Duane smirked.

"I'll go see if any other members of the team need my assistance then." David said.

Once inside, Emily demanded to know if Spencer got laid or not.

"All I can say, is all four of us were completely satisfied," Rossi explained. "Doreen and Spencer are no longer virgins."

"Yes!" Emily shouted, alerting the team. "Wait a minute…who did who?"

"How should I put this…Spencer will pass his driving exams because Duane showed him how to _parallel_ last night."

"Oh…oh, I see," Emily smirked.

"So, what's happening?" Garcia asked, as the others stood behind her.

"Well, Reid happily took one for the team last night," Emily enlightened her. "I guess we're back to normal…well, normal for us anyways."

The End

*****Thanks for reading my first _Criminal Minds_ story and hope you enjoyed it*****


End file.
